The Lesson
(also titled "Lessons") |logo = Dallas_TV_series_Logo.jpg|250px |image = Dallas_old_series_episode_1x2_-_The_Lesson.jpg|250px |caption = Pam has a time in dealing with Lucy, who has been skipping school, as she later accuses a teacher of assauting her in "The Lesson", the 1978 "Dallas" series pilot. |series = Dallas (first series) |season = 1 |number = 2 |overall = 2 |episodes = 357 |network = CBS-TV (US) |airdate = April 9, 1978 (U.S.) September 12, 1978 (UK) |production = 1-2 |imdb = tt0553456/ |writers = Virginia Aldridge |directors = Irving J. Moore |guests = Tina Louise Jeffrey Byron Paul Tulley Donna Bullock Ryand Merkey Jo McDonnell Larry Tanner |previous = "Digger's Daughter" (series pilot) |next = "Spy in the House" }} The Lesson is the second in the Dallas mini-series. Written by Virginia Aldridge and directed by Irving J. Moore, the episode originally aired as part of a six-episode miniseries arc on CBS-TV on April 9, 1978. Synopsis Pam desperately attempts to win acceptance at Southfork by intervening in Lucy's life when she discovers that she has been skipping school and having an affair with ranch foreman Ray Krebbs. Storyline After hearing Ray trying to pawn the job off on one of the ranch hands, Pam gets more than she bargained for after arranging to see that Lucy gets to school when Lucy takes matters into her own hands by scheming to get out of going. Pam asks Lucy's teacher, Mr. Miller, at Dallas High, if he can keep an eye on her. In an attempt to get back at him and Pam for making her stay at the school, Lucy decides the night before the next day to cut a few small holes in her jacket using a sharp scissors, she then goes into Mr. Miller's office the next day before assembly. She comes running out screaming crying to all that he tried to assault her. Mr. Miller gets into trouble with the school principal, but Pam knows this is Lucy acting like her evil Uncle J.R. Pam then forces Lucy to apologise and make up. One night at a new club in Dallas city, Pam and Bobby come across Lucy's friend Roger, who has had a hand in Lucy's trick earlier that day. Bobby sees Lucy and Ray together and threatens Ray. Pam stops this. While Bobby, Pam and Lucy plan to dance till dawn at the club. Meanwhile, JR deals with his little brother, Bobby, by ducking him when Bobby tries to find out how JR is so successful when it comes to dealing with other independent oil companies. Cast and characters Main cast *Patrick Duffy as Bobby Ewing *Larry Hagman as J.R. Ewing *Victoria Principal as Pamela Barnes Ewing *Charlene Tilton as Lucy Ewing *Jim Davis as Jock Ewing *Barbara Bel Geddes as Miss Ellie Ewing *Ken Kercheval as Cliff Barnes *Steve Kanaly as Ray Krebbs Guest starring *Tina Louise as Julie Grey *Jeffrey Byron as Roger Hurley *Paul Tulley as Mr. Miller *Donna Bullock as Connie *Ryand Merkey as Mr. Daley *Jo McDonnell as Maureen *Larry Tanner as Hal, the Ranchhand Quotes Category:Episodes (old Dallas) Category:Season 1 episodes